


You're in my space (but I like it)

by CrimsonChocolate



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dream Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Friendship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, POV Alternating, Rivalry, am I doing this tagging thing right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Ever since he'd had that dream, Keith had started noticing little details about Lance.</em>
</p><p>Or, Keith develops a crush on a certain blue paladin, and doesn't know how to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my first proper fanfiction, despite having been in the deepest depths of fandom for several years. Anyway, Klance completely pulled me out of my shell, so I HAD to write something for them - I can't get them out of my head :') They're ruining my life. Feedback is welcome and very much appreciated, but please be kind! I'm a fragile piece of trash ^_^
> 
> My tumblr is crimsonchocolate.tumblr.com, so please feel free to hit me up with some juicy Klance, because I can not get enough of these two!

_With a heat intoxicating enough to swallow him whole, Keith grinded his hips into the person beneath him. Moans filled the space between their bodies as their pace quickened, hot breaths ghosting over each other's faces._

_"Keith..."_

_The owner of the voice came into focus. Their eyes met._

_"Lance..." Keith breathed, capturing the other boy's lips with his own. Lance gasped into Keith's open mouth, hands tangling in dark hair..._

 ...

Loud blaring jolts him awake. Violet eyes shot open as the castle alarm sounded.

_Holy shit. What the hell was that?_

Keith shook his head, emptying it of the remnants of his dream. He didn't have time for this. Cheeks burning, Keith rushed to the bathroom to freshen up before running to the control room.

 

-

 

"Paladins! Get in your lions!"

There had been an attempt by the Galran Empire to seize a nearby planet. Fortunately, only a single enemy spaceship had been launched, meaning the mission wouldn't be a difficult one.

"Ha! Now they're just looking down on us" Lance snickered over the intercom, the sound of his voice making Keith's heart skip.  _Wait- what?_

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Lance. They could have a few tricks up their sleeve" replied Shiro.

"Yeah, no matter how you look at it, this is clearly suspicious. I mean, _one_ spaceship? _Really?_ " Hunk agreed, letting out a huff.

 A few ticks later, the target appeared in front of them. The planet's inhabitants cowered behind boulders and colourful shrubbery, terrified.

Shiro's commands boomed clearly through the speakers.

"Hunk, situate your lion between the people and the enemy ship. Deflect any attacks that come your way. Keith, aim for the ship's undercarriage; Lance will assist you. Meanwhile, Pidge and I will attract their attention. Got it?"

A resounding 'Yes, sir!' echoed over the intercom as everyone pursued their respective tasks.

"Hey, hotshot! How come you're always hogging the spotlight, huh?!" Lance demanded as he followed Keith.

 _Urgh, why does he have to do this now?_ "Maybe that's because I'm a better pilot than you."

Lance let out an almighty screech. "No way, you're going to take that back  _right now!"_

An angry voice cut through their bickering, making both paladins jolt in their cockpits;

"Guys, if you don't _shut the hell up_ in one tick, I'm going to fly over there and do it myself. _Understood_?"

"Sorry, Pidge!"

Chancing a glance behind him, Keith glimpsed purple laser beams shooting in multiple directions. Just as he was about to reach his point of attack, a ray of ice blue blinded him for a moment; he quickly realised that Lance had protected him from a deflected enemy beam. 

Keith heard Hunk panic, "Oh man, my bad, Keith!"

"Don't worry about it."

"Who's the better pilot now?" Keith swore he could hear Lance smirking on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with", he grumbled.

_Aim for the undercarriage in 3, 2-_

"Keith, stop!' Allura cried, 'our analysis on the enemy vessel has concluded it's contents to be filled with explosive materials!"

"Fuck" Shiro cursed, "Guys, get away from there!"

"According to the castle data, it could detonate any tick now. Be careful, paladins!"

The red and blue lions had a narrow escape, for as if on cue, the Galran spaceship exploded behind them, the heat of it grazing their tails.

"Oh my god. That was _way_ too close. Keith, are you okay?!"

His heart was thudding, and not just because of the blast.  _Fuck_. 

"Yeah, I'm fine... by the way, thanks for earlier."

"Heh, sure! No problem, man!" Lance responded cheerfully. _How does he do that?_

 

___

 

On their way back to Altea, everyone groaned audibly as Hunk began to speak.

"See, I  _knew_ something wasn't right! That was not an ordinary ship-"

"Yes, Hunk, we get it!"

 

_

 

Stomachs grumbling, the Paladins wearily made their way to the dining table.

Ever since he'd had _that_ dream, Keith had started noticing little details about Lance. Like, the fact he always sat next to him during mealtimes, the way his eyes crinkled whenever he genuinely smiled, and how soft his hand was brushing his own as they reached for a second helping of green goo...

Without thinking, Keith jerked his hand back, only to immediately experience a flash of guilt upon catching the hurt look on Lance's face.

Coran broke the silence. "How's the goo, guys? Feel free to let me know if you need any more!"

The others briefly raised their heads in acknowledgement as they dug into their 'breakfast', oblivious to the growing tension in the room. Keith lowered his spoon. Suddenly, he wasn't so hungry.

 He announced his leave, standing up to make his way down to the training deck.

 _Maybe it'll clear my mind_ , he thought, as Lance's eyes bored into his back. 

 

_

 

_Crash!_

About thirty minutes into his solo session, Keith was already finishing up his fifth training sequence. Sparks flew as the android hit the ground.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, he took a long swig from his juice box. Why did he have to dream about Lance of all people? Why him?

Thinking about another guy in that way didn't bother him; he had come to terms with his sexual orientation a long time ago. However, Lance was straight - if his multiple attempts at flirting with alien women were anything to go by. And Keith had heard enough stories about gay guys falling for their straight friends to know how this would end.

Keith groaned, running a hand through his fringe. He was well and truly _fucked_ , and not in a good way.

 

 

 

 


	2. What the everloving quiznack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a lot of feelings.

Several days passed by uneventfully. Normally, Lance would be grateful for the break (fighting aliens is exhausting), but he just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was off. More specifically, Keith's behaviour towards him.

He'd noticed it instantly, since they had recently begun forming something resembling a friendship. Sometimes, Keith would spar with him, his eyes narrowed in concentration whilst Lance tried his best not to be distracted by the way his biceps flexed; swinging his bayard with effortless intensity. But now, Keith wouldn't do so much as look in his general direction. _Just what is his deal?!_

As infuriating as he could be, Lance had never really been able to hate him. Even during their time in the Garrison, despite the fact that Keith had been the star pilot, he'd been more exasperated with his own lack of ability to measure up than anything else.

However, in that moment, Lance was confused about whether he wanted to become Keith, or be _with_  Keith.

...

...

_Whoa, what the everloving quiznack?!_

 "Urgh! I can't get him and his goddamn mullet out of my head!"

Too occupied with trying not to tug his hair out, the blue paladin didn't register the footsteps approaching until a warm hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Lance?"

Startled, he swiveled around at the speed of light, but relaxed once he saw Hunk. Lance attempted to revert his face into a more carefree expression, resorting to his trademark grin.

"Hey dude, what's up?"

Hunk studied him with a small frown. "I should be the one asking you. It's seems like something's really bothering you, man. I'm here if you need someone to talk to, y'know?"

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Lance let out a heavy sigh. "Dang, you saw right through me. Is there any chance we can go somewhere more..." he began to gesture vaguely in the middle of the castle corridor.

"Oh, sure thing! Let's go, my room is nearby!"

-

A little while later, they were both sitting cross-legged on Hunk's bed, juice boxes in hand. A wave of nostalgia washed over Lance; they used to do this all the time back at the Garrison...

"Like the good old days, huh?"

Hunk hummed in agreement. "Now then, what's going on?"

"It's Keith. I think he's been avoiding me lately. But, I don't get what it is I've done wrong? God, it feels like he hates me. And I can't stand it, because all I can think about is him and his stupid face - if he has a problem with me, why can't he just freaking walk up to me and say it?!"

"Wow. You've got it bad, dude," Hunk commented, smiling.

Lance nearly choked on his space juice.

"Wha-what?! I do not like Keith! Why the hell would you think that?!"

Hunk raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, so maybe he's actually kind of fun to hang out with when he doesn't have a stick up his ass, and he does have ridiculously pretty eyes. It's like I can see galaxies in them sometimes, y'know?' Lance put his drink down, burying his head in his hands. 'What am I even fucking saying anymore? All I know is that I don't want things to carry on like this."

The yellow paladin gently pulled Lance into a hug. "I'm sure Keith doesn't hate you, man. Maybe you should just bite the bullet and speak to him? It won't be as bad as you think. Besides, we kinda need to maintain our bonds as defenders of the universe, so the sooner, the better."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Hunk."

-

It was evening, and Lance had made his way down to the training deck. With the amount of training Keith did during his spare time, it was the most likely place to find him.

The blue paladin hesitated, taking a moment to compose himself, before entering the room. 

Keith was doing stomach crunches, his fitted black t-shirt riding up to unveil a sliver of toned abdominal muscles.

Lance swallowed audibly. _Jesus, I am so bi. Oh god..._

"What are you doing here?"

He snapped his head up towards the direction of the voice, only to see Keith standing in front of him, in all his glistening, post-workout glory.  _Give me a break._

"Uhh, excuse me for having the freedom to wander wherever the heck I please. If you must know, I wanted to talk to you, and I figured you'd be here," Lance replied, crossing his arms defensively.

Keith stared at him, with a hand on his hip. "Well? Come out with it."

"Why are you going out of your way to avoid me? If I've done something wrong, just freaking tell me!"

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ you haven't!"

Without realising, both boys had taken steps towards the other.

Lance locked eyes with Keith, searching for an answer, _anything_  that could make them okay again.

"Then _why_?"

The red paladin opened his mouth, but no words came out. _Did his cheeks just flush?_

A few moments passed in silence.

"I can't... I'm sorry."

Giving Lance barely any time to react, Keith walked away, not looking back once as he left the training deck. 

Heading to the nearest bench, Lance sat down with a heavy heart, and questions left unanswered. How the heck had things ended up this way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I'd posted the first chapter, I was absolutely itching to start the second, so here it is! I'd originally planned for this fiction to be entirely from Keith's point of view, but writing from Lance's perspective is so much fun - I couldn't resist! I also adore his friendship with Hunk, as you may be able to tell ^^


	3. Look at what you're doing to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is stuck in a rut, and Shiro takes pity on him.

Shutting the door behind him, Keith leaned against it, and gradually slid to the floor. He could feel his heart thudding, ready to leap out of his chest.

Raising his fingertips to his still-warm cheeks, he recalled how _close_ they had been a few minutes ago, how there was barely any distance between them. Keith groaned as he thought of how Lance's lips had been mere centimetres away.

He'd wanted to _kiss_ him, that being the reason why he had to make a swift exit; Keith couldn't just go and fuck up their relationship over some silly crush. Otherwise, they could risk being unable to form Voltron, which was the last thing the universe needed. He grimaced at the thought.

More than anything, Keith was afraid Lance would resent him for ruining all of that. Even just considering such a possibility made him feel sick to his stomach.

Standing up, Keith decided to take a walk; sitting still wasn't helping. At all.

During his evening stroll, he bumped into Shiro.

"Hey, Keith!" Shiro greeted.

"Hi, Shiro."

Keith found himself smiling a little despite himself; being in the company of the older man helped him to feel at ease. His presence resembled something akin to an older brother. Due to this, however, Keith found himself opening up to Shiro more often than not.

"How are you doing?"

Keith sighed, shaking his head. _Here goes..._

"Not very well. I have a lot on my mind."

"Is this about Lance?"

Surprised, Keith shot Shiro a bewildered look, "How did you-" 

"Just a feeling," Shiro smiled. "Did you have an argument, by any chance?"

"...yeah, sort of. I've messed up, big time. Thing is, I can't even explain to him _why_ , because it'll fuck everything up! And-"

"Woah, Keith. Breathe."

Shiro placed his human hand on Keith's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Grounding himself, Keith managed to regulate his breathing. _Inhale, exhale..._ He tried again.

"I've developed feelings for him... feelings beyond friendship. I'm terrified of losing the bond we already have, and being incapable of forming Voltron as a result. But, I don't know how much longer I can keep this under wraps before I explode."

The black paladin paused, thinking. With a thoughtful look on his face, Shiro spoke up after a few ticks. 

"Internalising all of this can't have done you any good, so I'm glad you trusted me enough to confide in me. However, I believe that if you don't face this head on, you could encounter problems in the future. Which is why I think you should talk this out with Lance. As paladins, being open with one another strengthens our personal relationships, meaning Voltron is easier to form, whereas hiding things has the opposite effect."

Shiro removes his hand from the red paladin's shoulder.

"I believe in you, Keith. Just view this as another training exercise."

Keith lets out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "You're right, I can't run away from this. Thank you, Shiro."

Giving him one last smile, Shiro makes his way down the corridor.

-

Training had made him hungry, which had brought Keith to the kitchen. He thought about Lance as he added a portion of goo into a bowl.

Lance... the boy with the blinding grin and a skip in his step. He wanted to see more of the person behind the whole class clown shtick. Keith couldn't help wanting to know every single part of him.

Finishing his food. Keith headed back to his room, body trembling with anticipation for tomorrow. _I can do this._  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been really bugging me, it hasn't quite flowed like the previous two. However, I refused to give up! I feel a little ashamed at how short this is, heh. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed, the next chapter will be up really soon, and should hopefully make up for this one!~


	4. Hey, it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two dorks finally sit down and talk.

 

The next day was intense. The five paladins had just returned from another planet to stock up on supplies. As luck would have it, of course, a simple mission turned into yet another fight with Galra soldiers. Exhausted, Lance flopped down on the couch in the lounge area, reclining with a dramatic sigh.

His thoughts drifted back to the day before. He'd had a go at following Hunk's advice, but to no avail.

What else was there left for him to try? If Keith no longer wanted anything to do with him, all of this effort and worry would be pointless, anyway...

A sudden rush of sadness enveloped Lance's entire body. He wrapped his arms around his torso, in a feeble attempt to squeeze the feeling away.

The sound of mechanical doors sliding open broke the peace, allowing another person to step inside the room.

"Can I join you?" a voice asked softly.

Lance raised his head, eyes widening upon seeing the very subject of his thoughts right in front of him. He immediately scrambled to re-position his long limbs into sitting up.

"Uhh, sure."

Keith sat beside him. Neither of them said anything for the first few minutes. Even though the silence was laced with tension, Lance had missed his presence.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, the red paladin spoke up, "So, uh, that mission was interesting."

"Interesting is an understatement, my dude," Lance snorted.

Keith hesitated, before continuing.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday. For suddenly leaving, I mean. You deserve an explanation for that, for the way I've been acting recently."

Lance took this as as opportunity to glance at him, noticing gloved hands twisting in Keith's lap. As he stared, he realised how on edge he was.

"Hey," Lance soothed, instinctively taking one of Keith's hands in his own, "It's okay."

Keith stiffened in surprise, before relaxing into the touch. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as he shook his head.

"It's not. If you no longer want to talk to me after-"

Lance held up the hand that wasn't holding Keith's.

"Woah, hold the phone! I thought that _you_ didn't want to be around _me_? Like, I thought we'd been getting closer and all that jazz, and then you just started avoiding me like I had some kind of contagious disease? Doesn't exactly do wonders for a guy's self-esteem, y'know?"

Keith looked Lance in the eye for the first time during their exchange, a newfound confidence emanating from him. He laced their fingers together, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I was scared," Keith admitted, "because I realised how _much_ I wanted to do the exact opposite."

"I like you, Lance."

Lance's heartbeat quickened, words caught in his throat. They were still holding hands. Keith broke his gaze, as though he was bracing himself for rejection.

"Keith, look at me."

His free hand reached for Keith's jawline, a brush of fingertips gently guiding him to meet his eyes.

During this, they had naturally gravitated towards one another. Close enough for Lance to see the faint constellation of freckles across the bridge of Keith's nose.

_Holy quiznack..._

With a shaky breath, Lance closed the space between them, lips tentatively pressing against Keith's.

Their first kiss was short and sweet, an innocent peck. However, the one following it was a passionate clash of fire and pure need, Keith's arms wrapping around Lance's neck as he pulled him forwards. Keith's back landed against couch cushions, their legs tangling together.

Lance moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth as a tongue swiped his bottom lip. He carded his fingers through Keith's hair. Their tongues intertwined, making Lance's head spin.

Finally breaking apart, Lance took in the sight beneath him. He could feel a deep flush spread across his cheekbones, Keith's face mirroring his own.

"I like you, too, stupid mullet. Don't you dare avoid me like that ever again."

Keith pulled him closer, chuckling, "I won't".

-

Approximately half an hour later, Pidge stepped inside the lounge to pick up their laptop charger.They stopped in their tracks as they looked towards the couch.

Lance and Keith were lying down on the cushions, cuddling. Soft snores indicated they were fast asleep.

Pidge grinned, their glasses glinting mischievously. _I'd better inform the others of the good news..._

Quickly snapping a photo with their phone, Pidge gathered up their charger, and quietly left the room.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd actually started writing this chapter before posting the previous one, which is why I've been able to get it posted so quickly! Plus, it seems I write super fast when I'm excited!
> 
> The final chapter gets even more heated, so stay tuned ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	5. Shut me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance is sneaky, and Keith takes the bait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long with this one compared with the other chapters! I had a mini writer's block, but I got there in the end. I hope this is worth the wait! 
> 
> I don't think this'll be the last chapter either, I lied, woops.
> 
> Warning: NSFW CONTENT!!!

"Ooff!"

Hitting the floor with a thump, Lance grimaced, Keith having knocked him down with a blow to the stomach. The red paladin held out a hand, helping him up.

"You're getting better," Keith commented, glancing a moment too long as Lance lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow.

Lance pulled a face.

"Getting better? It sure doesn't feel that way, dude - you're kicking my ass!"

"Your endurance has really gone up, and your response times are decreasing. Plus, you lasted twice as long compared to our last session. Don't be so hard on yourself."

They had been sparring non-stop for the past two hours. Since they had confessed their feelings to one another, Lance had been approaching him during his warm ups every morning for the past week, insisting that he teach him martial arts. His drive to improve in close combat had surprised Keith, his admiration for the blue paladin growing even more. However, this meant that their training had been getting pretty... hands on.

He noticed the way Lance would stutter and blush every time he touched him, such as when he approached him from behind, guiding him into the correct defensive stance, or positioning his fists differently, fingers curling gently around his wrists.

"Try again," Keith instructed, walking away to mirror Lance's form.

"Ready, set - go!"

Keith raised his leg into a kick, which Lance quickly blocked with his forearms, pushing him back. They continued on like this for a while, Lance blocking Keith's attacks, until they switched roles. Keith stopped Lance's fist from landing a hit, but failed to notice the blue paladin's foot before it was too late.

Losing his balance, Keith fell on top of Lance, hands bracing himself on either side of him.

A smirk played on Lance's lips. "Checkmate."

"You tripped me!"

Keith shot him a glare, trying to ignore the way his stomach twisted as he realised the compromising position they had ended up in. He found himself watching Lance's lips as they parted, breaths coming out harsh from the exertion.

"Fuck..." Keith breathed, hands travelling up Lance's sides, shirt rising to reveal smooth, tanned skin. "You're so beautiful."

Cheeks turning pink, Lance let out a huff. "Don't be stupid, I'm all sweaty and gross."

Keith moved closer. "Maybe I like it when you're a mess," he whispered.

"Oh my god," Lance groaned, before pulling him into a kiss-

"Uhh, I can come back later, if you guys are busy."

Keith and Lance sprung apart faster than the speed of light. Shiro had walked in, an amused expression on his face.

"No! Umm, I mean - we were just leaving, we-weren't we, Keith?" Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he stumbled over his words.

Keith sighed. "Sorry you had see this, Shiro."

The black paladin chuckled. "Don't worry about it, it's nice to see you guys getting along for once."

Blushing furiously, the two of them left the training room, Keith tugging Lance outside.

-

"Easy, tiger" Lance winked as Keith dragged him in the direction of his room.

"Can't you shut up for one minute?"

"Make me."

-

Shutting the door behind them, Keith pinned Lance against it, kissing him hungrily. Their tongues danced, fingertips ghosting bare skin as they took each other's shirts off. Lance nipped at Keith's neck, coaxing a low moan from the black-haired boy. In retaliation, Keith hooked his fingers into Lance's belt loops, pulling his hips forward to grind into him.

"Ahhh, Keith, fuck-"

"I dreamt of this, you know. Us, ahh, doing this" he panted, guiding Lance's face towards his.

The blue paladin whined in response, arms snaking around Keith's waist to grab his ass.

"Lance, fuck- can I?" he asked, eyes glancing down.

"Yeah- please," Lance breathed, eyes dark with lust.

Keith didn't hesitate as he unbuttoned the fronts of their jeans, Lance clumsily helping him as they pushed down each other's boxers. The feel of Lance's dick against his own was amazing. Getting into a rhythm, they pumped their cocks together, breath hot on each other's faces. They made out messily, a string of saliva between their mouths as they parted.

"Keith, I'm gonna-"

"Fuck, me too-"

Their hands upped their pace and tightened their grips around their lengths, sending them both over the edge. 

Keith rested his head on Lance's shoulder as they came together, chills running down his spine.

Soon after, their legs gave out, both boys sinking to the floor.

"Holy shit, that was amazing," Lance breathed, looking at Keith as though he put all the stars in the sky.

Keith hummed in agreement, raising his head to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to trip you up more often."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not believe I wrote smut. I'm sorry, mother.


End file.
